When All Is Forgotten
by i luv niki4444
Summary: When Eragon's world is at it's end, he makes a wish. A wish that, ultimately, could make or break Alagaësia. He wishes for her and she, in turn, wishes for him.


**_When All Is Forgotten_**

_Prologue: Wish _

* * *

Kagome had never felt more useless in her life.

Her powers were not enough to destroy Naraku and her friends were paying for it. Sliding another arrow –her last- into place with shaking hands, she fought against the tears that were playing in her eyes.

"H-Hit the MARK!" She yelled aiming for Naraku's shield at the same time that Inuyasha cast his own attack.

Her arrow was released and it lit up with the last of her power.

Unfortunately, Naraku had been waiting for it and he dodged her arrow easily while Inuyasha's Backlash Wave was unable to penetrate his shield.

Kagome's bow dropped and her knee hit the ground, all the while the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

It took a minute for her to register what had happened to her, but the black spots in her vision were making it more apparent.

_Thump_

A demon had snuck up on her.

_Thump_

Was she dying now? She squeezed her eyes shut, blinked them back open, and then _it_ came. A pain in the middle of her back.

_Thump_

Something pushed her forward and her face hit the dirt, the excited laugh was barely loud enough to pass over her heart, but it was nothing compared to what followed. Something –probably a foot- was slammed into the source of her pain and twisted around.

A terrible shriek rang through the air and tears tell freely from her eyes.

_What had she done to deserve this? _

"I-I wasn't… s-s-strong e-eno-enough." She whispered through unwilling lips and the pain of the twisting foot started to fade.

The noise of the battle fell away, the _world _fell away, and one last tear fell from her eye.

'_I wish I was stronger.' _

And with only this thought in mind, Kagome Higurashi… died.

* * *

Eragon felt… there were not words to describe exactly how he felt.

Small, helpless, **trapped.**

Mostly, the feeling could be described as useless. He had trained long and hard, he had so many allies… and yet Galbatorix had caught him within his own mind.

His vision became blurry from the pain and he could hear his own heartbeat ringing through his ears. He tried to choke out pleas to his friends but it was useless, the heart wrenching, horrible fear was too much for him.

He was shied into the smallest corner of his mind and lashed with biting words and unbearable pain –courtesy of Galbatorix.

But the worst of it was not his own pain, but the suffering of his friends.

Murtagh lay on the ground unconscious. He'd put everything on the line for this one chance at escape, but now there was nothing he could do.

Arya looked up from her own battle with the fleeting hope that he was faring better, but her face crumbled into an expression of horror when she witnessed the helpless boy being held up by the king; as he would have been on his knees if not for him.

His vision went black as Galbatorix twisted the blade in Eragon's mind even further.

It felt to Eragon as if a nest of briars were ripping him apart from the inside. A scream racked his throat, and he went completely limp in the grip of Galbatorix's spell.

"Submit," said the king. He grabbed Eragon's chin with fingers of steel. "Submit." The blade twisted yet again and Eragon screamed until his voice gave out.

The king's probing thoughts closed in around Eragon's consciousness, restricting him to an ever-smaller part of his mind, until all that was left of him was a small, bright nub overshadowed by the looming weight of Galbatorix's presence.

"Submit," the king whispered, almost lovingly. "You have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide… This life is at an end for you, Eragon Shadeslayer, but a new one awaits. Submit, and all shall be forgiven.

Tears distorted Eragon's vision as he stared into the featureless abyss of Galbatorix's eyes.

They had lost… **he **had lost.

The knowledge was more painful than any of his injuries, more painful than Galbatorix's probing mind.

'_I wish this had never happened! I wish… I wish I could have been stronger!'_ But there was more to his heart's desire than to have been stronger.

He wished that he alone had not been given the burden of being a Dragon Rider. That another could have shared the pain and glory with him.

* * *

Eragon walked around in a blue forest, undeniably lost, yet unaware of where he had been heading in the first place. And as he wondered where he was heading, he wondered why he was heading there, who he was heading there with… but moreover, who he was.

Who was he?

Why did he get the feeling he was not alone here?

"Hello?" He called softly, feeling an irrefutable urge to stay quiet.

He walked forward a few paces and his eyes caught sight of a girl. She was chained to a large oak, her hands over her head and her head hanging low.

Her long wavy black hair went passed her waist in length and fit well with her strange, dark dress. She couldn't have been more than seventeen and her features were sharp, catlike.

Even her ears were pointed.

Staring at her, he wondered just _what _she was and, as if to answer his question, her eyes snapped open.

Dark, blue, _electric _eyes that dug into his soul with their intensity.

"The Shade is Slain, the Rider dead  
A brother's feud, an angel's touch  
Springs a trap, a trap of death  
To bring forth an unfortunate test  
A dragon hatches years before  
The young replacing old once more  
He swore to kill, she swore to save  
Now we watch the madman rave  
When you cannot handle your soul anymore  
Look under the Menoa Tree once more."

She whispered in a timeless voice, silkier than the finest of fabrics, "Eragon Shadeslayer, you've made a wish."

He stared at her, frightened by both her words and the voice that did not seem to fit her body. Should he speak? What should he say?

Was his name really Eragon Shadeslayer?

With that question at the forefront of his mind, it all came rushing back to him in a tsunami of memory and he swallowed tightly. "Galbatorix. Why have you sent me here? What game are you playing now?" He yelled and his eyes shifted between trees.

A dark chuckle caused him to turn back to the girl, "The tyrant king is not here young Rider. It is only us and we have words to share."

With narrowed eyes, Eragon observed them wearily, "What kind?"

"You made a wish." She repeated, "And we are inclined to… grant it."

"Grant it? Why?"

"Our guardian made a similar wish." Was the simple reply, "_I wish this would have never happened. I wish someone could have helped and that, together, we would have been strong enough to win._" A smile appeared on the girl's face, "By granting yours, we can also grant hers."

Eragon was guarded despite her seemingly trustworthy words, "What now then?"

The twisted version of a smile that greeted him did nothing to ease his worries.

"You make a wish, a wish for change  
We grant your wish and make it paid  
And so it is, the clock is turned back  
With an audible tic and inaudible tock  
We give you another, whom has made such a wish  
We bid you the best of luck by twilight's kiss."

With this last word, Eragon's mind was blurred and he fell asleep.

* * *

I luv niki4444

OKAY!

So basically... I decided to revise Dragon's Breath.

A LOT.

And when I was revising, I realized I really didn't like the plot I had before so I just decided to change it.

...And change it. And change it. And then I realized it just wasn't Dragon's Breath anymore so I should make a new story. o_o

Ta. Da. o_o

xD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!

I'll have another chapter out soon! xD

_-Niki_


End file.
